Trouble
by Alpha29King
Summary: The sequel to 'Remembrance and the Road Ahead'. Hinata reveals a secret and the twins each catch two new Pokemon.


**Trouble**

This fic follows 'Remembrance and the Road Ahead'.

So, Enjoy the story.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Let's take a break here for a while," Naruto said as he stopped and stretched.

The trio had made it to a large clearing in the forest at a little past noon. Five minutes into their journey, the twins' mother, called to tell them that they had to go to Moon City. The reason, to pick up something that would help them on their journey, since the shipping company didn't do delivery. So, now they're on the way to the seaside city.

"While we're resting, why don't we have some lunch," Naruko smiled as she pulled a red and white checkered picnic blanket from her backpack. "We've been walking for the past three hours."

Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement. While setting up lunch, Naruto noticed something was odd about Hinata. It took him a moment to realize what it was. She had two Pokeballs on her belt. Her egg hasn't hatched yet and none of them has caught any wild Pokemon at all yet. So the second Pokeball was definitely odd. He tried pushing the thought to the back of his mind, but it kept coming back. In the end, the boy decided to ask her about it.

"Um… Hinata, what's with the second Pokeball on your belt?"

The girl stiffened and Naruko also had her attention on the girl after hearing Naruto's question. Hinata plucked both Pokeballs from her belt and released the Pokemon that the professor had given her. It was a Piplup, which Naruto and Naruko quickly looked up on the Pokedexes. Hinata still fiddled with the other Pokeball in her hands. It was as if she was debating on whether or not to show them what it was.

The twins released their Pokemon as well, so they could meet the penguin. Instantly, the three Pokemon were caught in a conversation. Naruto and Naruko still had their eyes glued to Hinata.

"My father doesn't even know I have this Pokemon. So Knives, come on out!" Hinata commanded.

After the white light finally dimmed, a big metallic monster stood next to the girl. It had long flexible arms with three fingers in each hand. There were red triangles over the knuckles. Seven red eyes were centered where its face was supposed to be. Its feet were rounded. It was green.

Naruto and Naruko both looked it up on their Pokedexes. Their jaws dropped when they found out what it was.

"It's a Registeel!" the boy exclaimed.

"And a shiny one at that," the female twin added.

"C'mere Spray, and meet your teammate," Hinata called over her Piplup, which immediately obeyed.

"Are you going to use it in your contests?" her crush asked.

Hinata nodded in response.

"How'd you get it?" Naruto asked as he filled Cherry's food bowl with Poke-chow.

"It… it… it's a re-really long sto-story," Hinata began to stutter.

"You can't tell it as we eat," Naruko finally said as she pulled out a few granola bars from her bag.

They sat on the blanket and started eating. Their lunch consisted of granola bars and honey-roasted cashews, provided by Naruko, a few sandwiches and trail mix by Naruto, and Oran berry juice bottles from Hinata. After the first bites into their sandwiches, which were chunky peanut butter and strawberry jelly, the Hyuga started to tell Knives' story.

_She was four, coming on five when she met it. It was a warm sunny day when she decided to go play in the forest behind her house. She trudged through while tossing her purple ball into the air then catching it when it came back down. Since she wasn't watchin her step, the poor girl stepped on a Rattata's tail. That pissed off the purple rat, then it when after the girl. As she ran, Hinata collided with a Beedrill that called in the entire swarm in rage to join in the chase. She seemed to be at an even pace with the angry Pokemon, since they were a good ten feet behind her and couldn't catch up._

The twins listened closely. It also seemed the Pokemon were also listening to the shy girl.

_Hinata started to cry and just wanted to go home. But she was still being chased. The pursuing Pokemon were relentless. As she ran through a small grass field, she scared a flock of Spearow, which also joined in the chase. Now Hinata shrieked. In the distance, she noticed a cave on the cliff base. She somehow recognized the cliff. The girl was only about six miles from home. She hoped to reach the cave for shelter. When she was about fifty yards from it, she tripped on a rock. She sat up and turned around to see her pursuers. Hinata immediately started to drag herself backwards towards the cave. The Pokemon were close enough to attack, but before they could do so, it happened._

_An orange beam flew over her and hit the angry mob of Pokemon, knocking them unconscious. Hinata instantly recognized the move as Hyper Beam, since she's seen her father use it in training battles against her Uncle Hizashi. She turned her head to see over her shoulder as she heard a rumbling sound come from the cave. Not long after that, Knives emerged from the cave. It helped her up and directed her in the direction of Konoha Town. After that day, Hinata has visited the Registeel to play with it._

"After Ms. Mitarashi told us that we would get our licenses yesterday, I ran to visit it and asked it if it wanted to join me on my journey," Hinata munched on the last bit of her granola bar. "It did, so I told it to wait near my house today. So when I went back home after receiving Spray from the professor, Knives happily and willingly went into the Pokeball."

Naruto blew an impressed whistle.

"So I guess we have a legendary in the team. You're so lucky Hinata," the blond girl commented as she started getting up. "I need to go handle some business in the bushes, so I'll be right back."

Naruko walked a good hundred feet back into the forest before disappearing behind some shrubs. There was an awkward silence between Naruto and Hinata. The pale-eyed girl started to blush madly. The boy decided to say something first.

"Um, Hinata?" Naruto got the girl's attention.

"Y-y-yes, Na-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered.

"Beside Hyper Beam, what other moves does your Registeel know?"

Hinata pulled her Pokedex from her jacket and checked it. She pointed it towards Knives and some information popped onto the tiny screen. It read:

_**Registeel-The Iron Pokemon**_

_**Registeel's body has been tempered underground for tens of thousands of years, so its body cannot be scratched.**_

_**MOVES:**_

_**Hyper Beam, Metal Claw, AncientPower, Superpower, Iron Defense, Flash Cannon, Lock-On, Hammer Arm**_

Naruto gave another impressed whistle, making the girl redden even darker. Seeing that the Pokedex check all that an idea came to him. He would check Cherry's info, so he picked up his Pokedex. Before he could examine his Pokedex, something drew his attention. From a raspberry bush, a yellow ball of fur emerged. It was small with a short black tail, diamond shaped ears outlined in black, and pink cheeks. Hinata was the one who identified it as a Pichu. It walked with a slump. And it seemed to be crying. The little mouse wasn't looking where it was going. From what Naruto could see, it looked like the Pichu was wearing a collar. Naruto crawled over to it and gently picked it up, startling it, then read the metallic tag on the collar.

_**Han.**_

"Did your trainer abandon you?"

The Pichu nodded.

"Is your name Han?"

Again, it nodded.

"How 'bout joining me on my journey?"

Han hesitated for a bit. He wanted to go with him but was afraid that this boy might abandon him as well. But the gentle feeling emanating from the boy told him that that was never going to happen. Then he was startled again by the sudden appearance of the bright red fox.

Naruto was surprised at how calm Cherry was while it started a conversation with the yellow mouse. Whatever she said caused Han to snuggle into his chest. He took that as a 'yes' and fetched a Pokeball out of his pocket. He lightly tapped the ball onto the Pichu's head and watched as the ball opened and absorbed the Pichu. The red light immediately blinked out. Naruto was about to yell in his joy, but Cherry beat him to it, as she started yipping loudly. Then he released Han onto the blanket.

"Welcome to the team, Han," Naruto has his signature smile on. Han and Cherry also smiled.

"C-cute," Hinata whispered, which got the boy to look at her.

Naruto then used his Pokedex to check Han's stats and bio.

**Pichu-The Tiny Mouse Pokemon-Male**

**Pichu can only store small amounts of electricity in its cheeks, but it does play with others by touching tails and discharging power.**

**MOVES:**

**Volt Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Charm, ThunderShock, Iron Tail, Thunder Wave**

"Wow, he knows Volt Tackle," Naruto told himself. "Sweetness."

**Vulpix-The Fox Pokemon-Female**

**As it grows, Vulpix's tail will split to make more tails. It can control balls of fire.**

**MOVES:**

**Ember, Roar, Quick Attack, Attract, Dig, Iron Tail, Extrasensory, Headbutt**

Naruto read the info on Cherry. He was impressed with the move sets of both his Pokemon. Cherry's Attract would definitely come in handy.

'Vulpix can't normally learn Headbutt, so the move will guarantee some great victories. Han on the hand will be somewhat of a powerhouse with Volt Tackle.'

He decided to lie down and relax a bit. But after hearing Hinata let out an "eep", did he realize that his head was resting on her lap. In a panic, Naruto started sitting up and apologizing.

"I sorry Hinata, I didn't se-" he was cut off by Sunset tackling him back down onto the girl's lap.

When the boy looked up at the girl, he noticed that she getting redder and redder. Knives was too busy doing something else to notice its trainer's distress. When he tried to get back up again, Cherry and Han jumped onto his joining Sunset and pinning him down. The penguin did notice Hinata's distress and also jumped onto Naruto's chest, adding more weight, and let loose a Bubble on his trainer's face. That managed to calm her down.

Hinata looked down and saw Naruto looking up at her. He was blushing lightly on pure embarrassment. She didn't mind having the blond boy that close to her. He'd just surprised her, that's all. Finally, after a little coaxing, Cherry, Han, and Spray jumped off him. Sunset was set on staying there. Every time Naruto went to grab her, she'd shoot an Ember at his hands. It didn't help matters that Naruko decided to return and start singing after witnessing the scene.

"_Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love, then comes marriage_

_Then comes a baby in a baby carriage"_

"This isn't funny, sis"

"Oh, you're right," she corrected. "Its hilarious."

"Naruko, please get your Vulpix off me before we die of embarrassment," her brother pleaded.

"I don't wanna," his twin said in a selfish tone, then remember something. "I caught a Pokemon while I was out there."

After seeing that the trainer of the other Vulpix was refusing to remove her off from her trainer, Cherry used Headbutt to push Sunset off Naruto. The Headbutt was strong enough to make the other fox faint. With her fun over, Naruko returned her Vulpix to her Pokeball and helped her brother up. Then the blond girl noticed the Pichu and let go of Naruto's hand, causing him to fall back down on Hinata's lap again.

"Ooh, a Pichu, where did you come from little fella?" Naruko knelt down to face Han.

"He's mine and his name is Han. His original trainer abandoned him," Naruto finally managed to stand up without any complications. Upon getting to his feet, helped Hinata up.

"We should really start heading out now."

Naruko quickly turned her head, "You didn't stutter, Hinata. I think that habit of yours was embarrassed right out of you."

"C'mon Naruko, stop teasing Hinata," Naruto defended as he picked up the trash.

"Yeah, stick up for your girlfriend," she teased him now, making the Hyuga turn red again.

"She's not my girlfriend," her brother retorted as his face was starting to turn red.

"Uh-huh, of course she isn't," Naruko sarcastically said before adding, "…yet."

This made the two trainers in front of her turn red in sync. Naruto grinded his teeth in frustration. Then he remembered something important. He and his sister were the troublemakers during their schooldays. While Naruto was the prankster, Naruko was the smart-mouth with the powerful comebacks. Apparently, he'd forgotten that. Now he realized that he stood no chance of winning this verbal battle against his sister.

"Whatever, lets go," he muttered as hung his bag on his back. Then recalled his Pokemon back into their balls.

While Hinata picked up the leftover mess and re-confined her monsters as well, Naruko folded the blanket and returned it to her backpack. Once there was no sign of them being there, the trio headed off for Moon City again.

'I wonder what mom ordered for us…'

* * *

"What a day, whew," Naruko sighed as the trio let themselves collapse onto the beds of the room of the Moon City Pokemon Center they were staying in for the night.

Indeed, it was an exhausting day. They had arrived to Moon City at around three in the afternoon. After aimlessly walking around, they found their destination. A multi-purpose Pokemart. Unlike regular Pokemarts, that only sold Pokeballs and medicine, this one sold almost everything. From the basics to accessories, and beyond. When they went to enter it, the saw the 'Closed' sign and a notice.

"OUT ON BUSINESS, BE BACK AT 4" it read.

Naruto checked his phone for the time. It was three-thirty. So to pass the time, they went to Moon City's Fisherman's Wharf. While there, the twins decided to break-in their brand new Super Rods. Within a few minutes, Naruto was the first one to get a hit. He called out Han for help. When he was ready, he pulled his catch out of the water and had Han use ThunderShock on the water Pokemon. After getting electrocuted, it landed on the wooden floor of the wharf. The water Pokemon was pink and heart-shaped. And from what his Pokedex revealed, it was a female Luvdisc. Naruto just let the ball drop to catch it. It didn't take long for the red light to blink out. He decided on calling her, 'Flo'.

Not long after her brother caught Flo, Naruko got a bite and immediately flung her catch out of the water, revealing it to be a Magikarp, and slammed it on the wood floor. It was instantly knocked out. Her Pokedex said that it was a male. She threw the ball at the fish and the light blinked out almost instantly. Since Magikarp evolved into Gyarados, she named her floppy fish, 'Serpent'.

Then they realized that they had an audience of fishermen. Some of the people on the wharf were also trainers. So the trio got challenged to a series of battles. Naruto went with Cherry and Han, and won easily, since some of the challengers also had Pokemon of different types. Since Sunset and Serpent were out of commission, Naruko went with her mystery Pokemon, which turned out to be Glameow she named Gloss. Hinata didn't want to reveal her secret to her challengers, so she just went with Spray. After they were done, the young trainers had collected enough winnings to last them a good while. So they left happy with the results of their first Pokemon battles.

When they returned to the Pokemart, they saw that it was finally open. After picking up their orders, which turned out to be two six-packs of custom designed Pokeballs, cloaks for desert travel, and winter coats for the cold, they also made a few purchases. On their way to the Pokemon Center, Naruto suggested that they should get dinner with some of the battle winnings. They decided on pizza at a Pokemon friendly restaurant that turned out to be owned and ran by Hinata's family. When the manager, a man in a Hawaiian shirt, recognized Hinata as a member of the Hyuga, they got their meal, an extra-large pizza with pineapple, pepperoni, bacon, and extra cheese, for free. Even their Pokemon got mini pizzas. Knives was still being kept a secret from the rest of the world. The twins went overboard with the crushed red peppers.

As soon as they reached the Pokemon Center, they found out that there was only one room left. So they took it, much to their dismay. Naruto was hoping to get his own room while his sister and Hinata shared a room, since they were both girls. The room had three beds, a single and a bunk set. Naruto quickly called the top bunk and Naruko called the single, leaving Hinata to sleep in the bottom bunk under Naruto. While they waited for night to come, Naruko and Hinata went to watch some TV in the Center's lobby and Naruto decided to take a look at the custom Pokeballs that were still in their white cardboard box. After opening the box, he fished one out.

It didn't look any different from a basic ball, but upon closer inspection, he saw the barely visible airbrushed roses on the red side. On the white side, were the rose stems airbrushed in a florescent white. He liked his new Pokeballs. So he decided that he would only use them to catch Pokemon he deemed worthy to be caught in them. After rearranging the stuff in his backpack, he left the room for the lobby to join his female roommates in front of the TV.

It was thirty minutes before lights out when they returned to their room.

"I'm gonna change in the bathroom," Naruto grabbed his 'pajamas' and headed for the bathroom.

"Why, so Hinata here won't be able to see the Milotic boxers you're wearing," his sister enticed.

Naruto growled, but otherwise kept quiet. Right before closing the door, he gave her a smile. It was a smile that was meant as a warning and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end.

Knowing that it was time to stop teasing her brother, she opened he backpack and got her pajamas out. They were blue and orange checkered. After quickly changing, she folded her traveling clothes and placed them on the floor next to her backpack and shoes, the turned around to face the other girl.

Hinata has also changed into her sleepwear. She wore a purple nightgown that reached her ankles. It appeared to be made of satin or silk. Her bag was leaning against Naruto's backpack. After a double-take, a thought came to Naruko's head.

'I know it's a set of bunk beds, but I wonder if it still counts as sleeping together."

Naruto came back out a few minutes later, wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a green t-shirt. Apparently, he'd been washing his teeth, since he had his toothbrush in his hand. Setting his clothes on floor and the toothbrush back in the backpack, Naruto climbed the small ladder to reach the top bunk. Once everybody was settle in bed, they released some of their Pokemon. Cherry and Han curled up at Naruto's feet. Sunset did the same as the other fox and the mouse, and curled at Naruko's feet, while her teammate, Gloss took a spot next to her trainer. Spray just laid on the pillow next to Hinata's head.

While his female traveling companions slept, the boy stared at the ceiling and thought about what happened during the day and his two new catches. While Luvdisc were naturally weak, he needed a training method to help Flo get strong, both in Attack and Defense. Then his mind moved to Han. He swore that when he meets the trainer that abandoned the Pichu, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. He then sent a text message to his mother. With thoughts still going at a hundred miles an hour, he drifted off to sleep. But there was one last thought on his mind.

'How will mom react when she finds out I caught a Luvdisc…'

* * *

Back in Konoha Town. More precisely, the Uzumaki residence, Kushina sat in an armchair in her living room, and flipped through one of the picture books she used to read to her kids when they were younger. It was their favorite one. After skimming it for the umpteenth time that night, she got up and replaced it on the bookshelf. She climbed up the stairs and looked into the empty bedrooms of her children. Her throat tied itself into a knot and her heart ached.

'They'll be alright, they're mine after all.'

A wet sensation on her left hand made her look down to see Mermaid. She could see that even the Vaporeon missed them. All of her Pokemon missed them. Kushina knelt down and hugged the blue Pokemon around the neck and started sniffing, trying to hold back her tears. They were her babies. She raised them by herself. She knew this day was going to come eventually. So for eleven years she's anticipated for it. A sudden vibration emanating from her pocket caused her pull back from Mermaid. She immediately reached in to her pocket and retrieved her cellphone. She had gotten a text from her son. The twins were never ones for those quick abbreviated messages.

_**-Hey mom, made it to Moon City and are staying the night in the Pokemon Center. Plus, Hinata is traveling with us. Don't tell her dad. Me and sis caught two new Pokemon each. Well goodnight, I am beat.-**_

Kushina gave a sigh of relief knowing that they were okay. Then snickered at the fact that the girl who has a crush on her boy, was traveling with them. But the part of them catching new Pokemon intrigued her. Standing up, she turned and headed for her bedroom with Mermaid hot on her heels. After changing into blue pajamas, she settled herself into bed, while the Vaporeon curled herself in a Pokemon bed at the foot of Kushina's bed.

'Please be stay safe my babies…'

**Author's Note:**** If you're wondering why I have Naruto and Naruko together, it's 'cause I just wanted to. These fics will be set up in a system similar to that of one of my favorite fic authors. Plus, my Pokemon/Naruto crossover fics are connected somehow with some other Pokemon crossovers I'm working on. And all these crossovers are gonna be connected with a regular Pokemon fic.**

**So, later**

**Please leave good reviews, and any bad comments, send those to my PM.**


End file.
